Unwilling Matchmaker
by D.C. Sally
Summary: "Friendship means understandings, not arguments. It means forgiveness, not forgetting. It means the memories last, even if contact is lost." Kiku has known that his friends were destined for each other since day one, but becoming their matchmaker was not in plan at all. But… how strong is their friendship? Multiple chapters.
1. A Request

**This chapter is considered "Safe For Work."**

*****Warnings: Minor violence.*****

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor the characters in this chapter. The plot is mine.*****

* * *

A windy day in a cozy club room. This was how he remembered it. The curtains were drawn open, letting the light and window silhouettes flood onto the floor and across the furniture. A student sat at a table seat patiently, helping himself to one of the rice crackers he had brought from home. He chewed silently, contemplating on how long it had been since he had first come to this school and the progress he had made. Finishing up his snack, he ran a hand over his lower face to check for any crumbs.

As he did so, the door creaked open. The student lowered his hand to see his friend had walked in, carrying in the usual countenance of displeasure upon the silent declaration their third companion once again would not be present.

"Oh," the student said upon entering, looking at the first whilst closing the door. "I apologize, Kiku, I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

Kiku rose his hand gently, a soft smile adorning his features. "No, it is alright, Ludwig. Did you find Feliciano?" Ludwig shook his head and sighed. Kiku cleared his own throat and Ludwig looked up in confusion. "Ah, gomen. It's strange not addressing people by honorifics."

The other raised an eyebrow, making his way to a closet near the window. "Right. There are times when I forget you fly all the way from Japan to attend this school. How was your summer break there?"

Kiku gave a dreamy sigh. "I enjoyed it quite a lot. My family and I spent time in many of the local festivals. On hot nights, we would buy watermelons and smash them open in the back yard. There is also the relief of being able to speak my native language…" He stopped, turning to Ludwig. "I apologize, I'm ranting again."

Ludwig shook his head, having taken out a bag from the closet and shuffling through it. He pulled out a notebook and a pencil, slipping the writing utensil behind his ear before closing the closet, the bag inside. "You sound quite in love with your homeland," Ludwig commented as he made his way to the table and set down his materials. "The way you speak about it is refreshing and makes me think of my visits to my grandparents in Germany." He flipped to a clean page and turned his attention in Kiku. "Now, even if Feliciano is not present, we'll start the first newspaper club meeting of the year-"

"Mi dispiace!" The door slammed against the wall as Feliciano rushed inside. He huffed openly, leaning on his knees to catch his breath. "I…I had an art club meeting today and I totally forgot about newspaper club-" He found himself in a headlock, a buff arm wrapped around his neck.

"FELICIANO!" The newcomer squirmed about, flailing like a caught fish. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU DURING ORIENTATION THAT WE WOULD BE MEETING TODAY!" Kiku watched as Ludwig proceeded to berate Feliciano for his tardiness, his loud voice echoing off the walls. Such was the usual. In a way, Kiku felt relieved not much has changed since last year.

Feliciano thumped the arm with his hand repeatedly, crying out. "KIKU! SAVE ME! I'MMA GOING TO DIIIIIIIIIE!" Upon the call, Kiku raised his hand to Ludwig whose face had gone absolutely red.

"Ludwig, I think that's enough." Slowly, the headlock came loose and Feliciano slipped out tackling Kiku in a hug. Surprised, Kiku took a moment to process what was happening before shaking visibly. "F-Feliciano… I must ask you to kindly release me." Feliciano buried his head even more into the Asian's chest, sighing happily. A hand grabbed his collar and pulled him out, seating him at one of the other chairs. Ludwig gave a hand signal which meant the equivalent of 'sit down and stay there or else I'm going to smack you' but most of that was already written on his face. He took a seat on another chair.

"Alright, since all the members are here-" Ludwig lifted his head, irritated that Feliciano interrupted him. At least the Italian had the decency to raise his hand first. "Yes?"

"I-I just came to tell you I can't stay." Feliciano fiddled with his fingers, looking everywhere but at the club leader. "I've been asked to head the art club and had totally forgotten I had accepted… All the clubs are meeting today… and…"

Blue eyes glared at him in annoyance and Feliciano grew quiet. Ludwig sighed audibly, waving his hand. "If you're leading the club, then go. Kiku and I will talk about the first issue of the newspaper." Feliciano stood up, raising his left hand in salute. "Wrong hand." He switched hands, standing proudly.

"Alright, captain! I'll do the art club proud!" The Italian skipped hurriedly out of the room. As the door shut, Ludwig could only groan.

"That guy will be the end of me." He let his forehead fall to the table, the rim of his glasses scraping against the table surface. "All he is is irresponsible. How could they let him lead a club?"

Kiku let his finger lace between each other and rested his hands on his lap. "He is not that bad. You must give Feliciano credit for everything he's learned."

"No, it's just… I can't believe we'll be graduating this year." A silence came between them upon the realization. After three years at the World Academy, they had one more year before reaping the benefits of all the work they had put in. It seemed that only yesterday that they were all freshman, trying to find their place to fit into this small school society. Soon, they'd have to find a way to fit into the world in general. Kiku gave Ludwig an understanding gaze.

"Hai. We'll have to be moving on with our lives."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about!" Kiku raised an eyebrow as the other student ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "I mean… Is Feliciano really ready to go on? In life? What about college? With his care free attitude, I don't think any college would accept him! I've already seen his application and…" Ludwig let out a groan in frustration, letting Kiku fill in the blanks.

Kiku readjusted his hands on his lap, his eyes gazing softly at Ludwig. "Well, we've seen that Feliciano has been looking into art schools. He's quite talented and can complete tasks when his mind is set on them. I'm sure he can handle himself." Ludwig rubbed his inner arm, still looking silently at his notebook. "Unless… there's something else weighing on your mind?" The addressed proceeded to blush, rubbing his arm even more. Kiku waited patiently for Ludwig's response, not wanting to push the subject too much.

"Well," Ludwig started, his eyes trained on his pencil as if it would move if he removed his eyes for a second. "I am thinking about Feliciano… But…" He sighed frustratingly, torn between keeping his secret and revealing his hidden truth.

The smaller student gave a soft smile, raising his hands from his lap and onto the table top. "You do not have to worry about telling me, Ludwig. If you don't want to speak about it, I'm fine with that."

"No! It's…" He finally looked up, his blue eyes seeming to glow differently under this new stressor. "I trust you, Kiku, and I think you're the one who can help me out with this. My brother… I don't think he'd help in this kind of situation and I don't have anyone else I would rather turn to than you."

Kiku bowed his head. "I am honored at your trust in me."

Ludwig bit his lower lip as he ruffled and flattened his hair in a repetitive cycle, trying to come to down a decision. He sighed once more with finality before looking to Kiku, a blush covering his entire face.

"I think I'm in love with him."

Kiku raised an eyebrow in surprise as his companion kept his gaze trained on him, searching for some sort of reaction. Instead, Kiku gave a sympathetic smile. "How did you come to such a conclusion?"

"I feel as if… I've been in love with him since I first saw him. But I didn't realize it then! It was more of a... sudden revelation." Ludwig placed a hand over his heart, looking now at the table top but seeing a completely different scene compared to the shifting of shadows. "Feliciano had just come back from Italy and I was going to be flying to Germany within a few days. It was… A Sunday, I think? Yes, definitely a Sunday. Around the afternoon. I had gone down to the living room to check on my dogs when I heard the doorbell. I made my way to the door and there he was, standing right in the doorway." A small smile crept onto his face. "He was smiling, as always, and began rapidly chattering about Italy and the trip he had just come back from. I told him to come inside and explain things to me properly… Yelling a bit when he didn't… And then he just…"

His eyebrows furrowed, trying to find something very crucial to the story. "'Come outside, Ludwig,' was what he said, 'I've got something to show you.'" Ludwig chuckled to himself. "And of course, I followed him, telling my brother to take care of the dogs while I was out. He dragged me all the way to the park, bubbling with excitement. It just seemed to leak out of him… And I couldn't help but smile too. After a while of wandering around aimlessly, we stopped at a meadow. No one else was there so it seemed to be some secluded part of the park. Feliciano said he had found it when he was strolling around after his trip. I asked him why we were there. He pointed up at the sky and I looked up too. It was cloudless that day and I turned to ask Feliciano and… He just looked… I can't even describe it." Ludwig looked over at the window, bits of sunshine lighting up his blue eyes. "'The sky is like your eyes.' That's what he said. And it was in that moment I realized… I loved him. And I wanted him to love me."

Kiku felt his own smile grow wider. His suspicions had been correct after all. Of course, it took some time for him to see that Ludwig felt this way towards Feliciano but he hadn't concluded if Ludwig would realize his feelings at all. Such an elaborate memory of the revelation as well. The love they would share would be even more beautiful when they both realized their emotions. "I see," he replied, sensing the German had more to say despite the lengthy description.

"And… Kiku…"

"Yes?"

Ludwig leaned towards Kiku from across the table, his eyes expectant and pleading. "I would like you to help me." A silence came over the room once more as Kiku's smile dropped to a confused expression. This… Kiku was not expecting this in the slightest. Ludwig sighed a bit, finding he was too forward in the matter. "I know it's weird and all but even though it's our senior year and we've all been friends since freshman year, I want to make my feelings clear to Feliciano… No… I want Feliciano to feel something for me as well. And I believe you can help it happen. I just ask for some advice once and a while is all." His eyes gleamed once again with a pleading light. "Kiku, please. Could you do this for me?"

The Japanese student stayed silent for a moment, contemplating. On one side, he had been supportive of the two the moment he realized their unrecognized feelings for one another. Not only that, but it seemed they were destined for one another. On the other hand, if Ludwig and Feliciano misunderstood each other, their friendship would fall apart. He couldn't let that happen but at the same time felt that meddling in the affair would bring upon some worse calamity.

He was pulled from thought as two hands wrapped themselves around his own. Kiku looked up to see Ludwig had cradled his hands in a begging motion. "Kiku, I honestly don't know what I'd do if I didn't get your help. I really love Feliciano and I don't think I can do it without you."

The two stayed in that pose for a moment that felt like eternity. Kiku finally sighed and nodded. Ludwig smiled and shook Kiku's hands firmly. "Thank you, Kiku. So much."

With that, a deal was struck. A deal that would prove much worse than Kiku could ever have expected.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Finally got this up! So I'll probably be working on the next chapter of An End Is A Beginning before throwing myself into Belarus in 2p!World. So yes, this is a Human!AU at the World Academy. Their character portrayals will be a bit tweaked but trust me, the rest of the story will do a lot more tweaking. Not really meaning **_**_ooc but I plan to have them undergo quite a lot of character development. You'll see what I mean eventually._**

**_Edit: GOMEN I SAW A BIG MISTAKE AND FIXED IT_**


	2. Brainstorming

**This chapter is considered "Safe For Work."**

*****Warnings: None.*****

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor the characters in this chapter. The plot is mine.*****

* * *

A week had passed since then. Ludwig had not brought up the subject again, seeming to focus himself more on school, the newspaper, and college applications than the feelings he had confessed so passionately. The two would pass each other in the halls and Kiku would examine him when the other wasn't looking, trying to discern if Ludwig was purposely avoiding the topic or horribly occupied by work. Either way, they spoke nothing of the subject.

However, this did not prevent the trio from having lunch together. Despite usually being the last person to get lunch, Kiku always found Ludwig waiting for him before meeting Feliciano. He suspected this may be Ludwig's reaction to realizing his emotions and starting to become embarrassed about them, maybe even shier around Feliciano. Kiku started seeing subtle actions from both Ludwig and Feliciano, trying to categorize them as forms of affection or forms of love. He paid particular attention to the bubbly Italian, hoping he would not need to intervene after all. Alas, this probably wasn't so.

Kiku also began delving more deeply into his main references to relationships: manga, anime, and Internet. He reread some of the more relatable slice of life stories as well as romantic anime. If he came across an idea he liked, Kiku scribbled it onto a notebook before continuing. Internet wise, he focused more on general topics of love such as "hinting you like someone" or "how you know someone likes you". Gratefully, results yielded understandable step by step plans that were common in some ways and different in others.

Going through notes mentally, he bought his lunch with the expectancy of being an active observer this time around. /Hand positioning, body language, and tone of voice are very important. Eye contact is a big factor, since eyes are the windows to the soul. But I shouldn't look too into it for I might forget context-/ Kiku stopped abruptly, realizing a hand had stopped him from running into a wall. Turning, he found Ludwig sighing at his mistake.

"Arigato, Ludwig," he offered with a slight bow of his head. "Such an action is unlike me. I apologize."

The blonde shook his head, rubbing his temples in an annoyed manner. "Honestly, Kiku, I understand this kind of thing from him but you..." He let out a groan before looking up. "It doesn't matter. I already have my hands full with him so don't do that again, alright? You know better."

Kiku gave a small smile. "Of course. Shall we meet with Feliciano then?"

Ludwig seemed to pause, his face falling a moment. The Asian raised an eyebrow in wonder as the German struggled to convey his thoughts. "Feliciano will be meeting with the art club today. It will be just the two of us." Despite the glare of the glasses, Kiku could see Ludwig's eyes fill with disappointment. Ludwig straightened, motioning to him. "Let's go then. Standing and eating are not good for your health." He turned, not waiting to see Kiku respond. The Japanese student smiled to himself, amused at Ludwig's aloof manner. He could clearly see Feliciano's absence would be more noted than usual.

Sitting down at their regular table, the two friends commenced their lunch in silence, seeming to be more involved in their own thoughts. Ludwig in particular preferred to keep the silence, as if wishing the Italian could fill in the empty space. No longer able to bear how down his friend felt, Kiku rummaged through is backpack and pulled out a notebook. He slapped it down on the table, causing Ludwig to jolt to attention. His eyes fell on the object.

"First," Kiku started off, "We must start off with a code name."

"Code name?"

Kiku nodded with firmly. "Without a code name, we may not be able to keep your intentions discreet. From my research, I've concluded that we must give the second party a code name that does not have obvious relation to said second party."

"And you got this all from research?" Kiku nodded once more, determined. "If that's the case, I will comply. What will we name him?"

The other flipped through the notes, trailing his finger across the pages. "From what I remember, code names usually come from a third party who knows both parties. I have listed several which I believe may be satisfactory but I would prefer you choose." Kiku sat up, sliding the notebook across the table. The blonde skimmed over the names with a furrowed brow, his lips gently mouthing the names written.

He waited in anticipation before the other paused and looked up. "Why Sunday?"

A small smile came across Kiku's face as he took a sip of his drink. "You of all people should know why. After that story, I find it only natural we nickname him Sunday." The German stared in confusion for a moment before his eyes widened. He looked down, covering his lower face with his hand and attempting to hide the red slowly flooding his cheeks. "There's also the matter of accidentally slipping up. It's common to mention day plans and hearing the term Sunday often does not bring up suspicion. In fact, that and cat were my top two choices."

Ludwig nodded slowly before lifting his head and handing the notebook back. "Alright. Sunday it is then."

Kiku waited for Ludwig to speak again but found he seemed to be carrying the conversation. Taking his possession in his hands, Kiku riffled through the pages once more. "Now that that is settled, we must decide on a plan of action for Sunday."

"Already?!" Ludwig stared at him with astonishment, as if the very idea was unthought of. His companion only nodded slowly in response.

"Since we do not know when we may have another opportunity to talk of this, we might as well get done what we can now. You did want me to assist you, did you not?" Ludwig shifted about uncomfortably. "Ludwig, I must be frank. If you have cold feet now-"

Cold blue eyes shot upward issuing a challenge. "I will not take back what I said. I truly do feel as I do for Feli- Sunday."

Kiku bobbed his head sharply in approval. "Very well then. Now," he scooted next of Ludwig so both could see the notes. "I've come up with several ways to gradually have him warm up to you."

Ludwig leaned over his shoulder, examining the scrawl on the paper. "Wow, you've certainly done a lot of work. It's not the warming up part I'm worried about. It's if Fe- Sunday will feel more than that."

"I assure you, I will help to the best of my abilities. However, in the end he will feel as he feels." Kiku looked up to Ludwig with a calming gaze. "Now, how clever are you with poetry?"

The blonde was taken aback. "Uh... Decent enough, I believe. Not really the romantic kind..."

Kiku clasped his hands together, determination in his eyes. "I believe you can do so, Ludwig. You have a way with words. After all, you helped found the newspaper club in freshman year and convinced the student council to give us a chance."

The German studied at him in shock, wondering how to respond. "I... I guess I can try. What do you plan to do?"

"Nothing yet, but maybe you can give notes to Sunday." Kiku shrugged. "It seemed like an idea he would enjoy."

"I can assure you, he might get frightened with it." Ludwig ran a hand through his hair. "See, a couple girls did that to him in middle school. He believed someone was stalking him and freaked out. I've never seen women more distraught." A saddening light glistened and Ludwig could only frown. "No, he'd probably cause a commotion again."

Kiku sighed, pushing aside his initial plan for the time being. "Very well then. Then we try the subtler but more forward approach." He turned once more to his companion. "Despite being small, slow and steady wins the race. We must carefully bring him towards realizing he too may have feelings. Such actions may include you having more of an interest in him."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean he usually comes after you. Not the other way around." Ludwig thought a moment before nodding reluctantly in agreement. "You must show interest in him. Subtly. Ask him about his native language. What his trips to Italy are like. What he likes to do in his past time. Little things. Then, incorporate those to your advantage."

"I see…" His head bobbed in interest, attention solely at the conversation at hand. "Then what?" He reached for his glass of water, drinking with his eyes on Kiku.

"You must take him out on a date." Ludwig stopped sharply, covering his mouth and swallowing hard, all in an attempt to avoid a spit take. Instead, water dribbled down his chin and he wiped it away hastily. Sighing, the Asian handed him a napkin. "Sunday is dense, you must realize this. It takes a while for him to understand the subtle things despite them being there the entire time. You must give him reason to think more than your friendship. A date, where you have time alone with each other, will increase the chance of bonding. It need not be even called a date." He looked over to Ludwig. "Alright?"

"Yes… I believe we have a general outline. I'll work to make it more specific but for now this is sufficient." Ludwig placed a hand on Kiku's shoulder in gratitude. "Thank you, really. The plans for Sunday are set."

"Sunday? What are you doing then?" The two turned around at the speaker, surprise on both their faces. Ludwig flushed a bit while Kiku directed his gaze elsewhere. Feliciano bounded over to the table, peering curiously at their faces before slowing down and stopping a foot or two away.

"Er… Well…" Ludwig glanced over to Kiku, hoping to get some cover. Kiku turn his attention to Ludwig then to the Italian. The questioned remained silent, not really sure how to respond to the question.

Slowly, Feliciano's face fell and he let his arms drop to his sides. "Come on, guys, you can tell me… Are you already making plans when I'm not around..?"

Shocked by his question, Ludwig stood up in a passion, looking to Feliciano with great shaking of his head. "No! That's not it at all! We were just talking about a… newspaper article."

Feliciano's strange curl seemed to perk up in interest. Ludwig bit his lower lip in deep thought, at lost at what to say next. He once again begged with his eyes to fabricate some believable excuse for their "Sunday plans". Kiku, now having a prompt, let his imagination run wild and an idea struck him hard. "Yes, a newspaper article. You've been quite busy with the art club, it's only right that we don't try to overburden you."

The Italian's eyes perked up at hearing his friends concern and he came forward. With a big grin on his face, he seated himself between Ludwig and Kiku, his legs swinging on the outside of the bench. "Oh, that's actually really considerate! For a while, I thought you guys were forgetting about me."

Kiku sent him a sincere smile. "I can assure you after meeting a person such as yourself, you're difficult to forget. Is that not right, Ludwig?" His eyes darted to Ludwig, in hopes the German would get the message and use this moment to his advantage. Blushing, the German rested his left hand on Feliciano's head, petting him.

"Mm. So don't be so down on yourself, alright? We'll never leave you behind." Ludwig kept his gaze to his lap but Kiku wished the blonde would look at Feliciano who stared back in glee. His face lit up like a star and immediately a grin burst across his features. "Stop acting so down, it's not your thing." He finally glanced back to view Feliciano's expression, his whole face blooming. "Geez, stop looking like that!"

"Veeee! Captain praised me!" Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig, rubbing his head on the back of his shoulder. "Praise me more! If he does, I'll be really happy all day long!" Ludwig was fuming by now and Kiku could only smile at the happiness between the two. In his mind, he was slowly becoming accustomed to the idea of being their matchmaker. However, there were still specks of doubt as to what exactly he should do. As he watched, Kiku watched and, believing it to be a trick of the light, noticed Feliciano glance back at him with some strange expression. The glance was barely caught and if Kiku knew any better, he would not attempt to classify it as reality. But he did, taking great care to specify the expression: eyebrows slightly furrowed, eyelids narrowed, the corner of his mouth itching to frown but forced into a smile. That look, to the best of Kiku's knowledge…

…Looked like jealousy.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**

**_It's been so long! Thank you so much for the wait! Originally, I had planned on posting this yesterday but something came up. I'll post again on November 13th, as posted, but it'll most likely be a chapter off Belarus in 2p!World or this one. Thanks to my beta reader, too! Reviews are, as always, welcomed! Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
